banjokazooiefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:BanjoTooie/Archiv 1
Hi BanjoTooie -- wir freuen uns, dass Banjo-Kazooie Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser "Getting Started"-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: das brauchen wir alle) findest du unsere umfangreiche Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Jawohl endlich, danke...ich werde mich gleich an die Arbeit machen--BanjoTooie 12:50, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Prima. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe noch eben Interlanguage-Links von de nach en und andersrum erstellt. Falls du sonst noch etwas benötigst, melde dich einfach. --Avatar 13:02, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :coole Page. Freut mich, das ich mithelfen darf^^. Falls jemand von den anderen Leuten ICQ hat, hier meine Nummer: 460-407-729. Also dann.. auf eine reibungslose und coole Zusammenarbeit. :MfG SirBanjo15 21:35 19. Mai 2008 (UTC) Affliation I'm sorry, I cannot speak deutsch. Our wikis are already linked I believe so we just have to add a link to each others wiki at the bottom of each page if there are articles in 2 languages. We can link to your wiki from the main page if you link to ours too. Thankyou. User:Chicken7 13:59, 24. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Hallo, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob ich Administrator Rechte haben könnte? Ich werde mich ab jetzt nämlich etwas öfter mit diesem Wiki befassen und da wären sie sehr hilfreich, außerdem sollte eigentlich immer ein Administrator hier alles kontrollieren und du kannst wahrscheinlich auch nicht immmer online sein. Mfg Mario Lover Danke Danke, werde mein Bestes geben! Mfg Mario Lover Zustand der Artikel Also die Artikel sind ja beim besten Willen mehr als grausam geschrieben (und wenn nicht, dann nur kopiert). Ich fühle mich ja geehrt, dass du auch was von der Wikipedia kopiert hast (an entsprechenden Artikeln habe ich mitgewirkt) aber man sollte doch wenigstens eine Quelle angeben, oder sich selbst bemühen, Text zu verfassen, wenn man angeblich ein großer Fan der Serie ist... --217.185.137.80 07:56, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt mal angefangen ein paar Artikel zu "verschönern". --89.51.144.100 11:51, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Design der Seite Ich würde sagen, dass es besser wäre, das Design des Wikis, an das der anderen Wikis anzupassen, denn so kommen neue Benutzer aus anderen Wikis besser damit zurecht... --217.185.137.79 09:38, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Stop'n'Swop Was hältst du eigentlich von der Theorie von den Modul wechsel mit Stop'n'Swop? Mfg Mario Lover ::Ich kann es nicht beurteilen, ich würde eher sagen, das der Artikel keinen Sinn hat? Das Featur ist doch garnicht erschienen! Nun ja dieser IP hat zu viel Kritik vorzuweißen, was sagst du? --BanjoTooie 04:12, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, mir gefallen eigentlich beide, doch so weit ich weiß ist der Monaco beliebter und auch besser. Mfg Mario Lover Lesenswerte Artikel Halte ich eigentlich für eine sehr gute Idee! Übrigens, gibt es auch irgendwo eine Anleitung, wie man solche und andere Vorlagen erstellen kann, hab bis jetzt noch keine gemacht. Mfg Mario Lover Vorlage Naja, z.B. eine Vorlage für den Artikel des Monats. Aber ich bräuchte sie auch für mein eigenes Wiki. Mfg Mario Lover Banjo-Tooie Ich denke, wir sollten noch 1 - 2 Bilder einfügen und könnten ihn dann ruhig als lesenswerten Artikel einstufen. Mfg Mario Lover Übernahme von Wikipedia-Inhalten Hi BanjoTooie. Du darfst zwar Inhalte aus der Wikipedia übernehmen (wie du es z.B. hier im Bajo-Kazooie Wiki getan hast oder nebenan im Super Smash Bros. Wiki) aber dann musst du die Vorlage:Quelle Wikipedia benutzen. Konkret habe ich sie hier in den Artikeln Banjo-Kazooie‎, Banjo-Tooie‎ und Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge‎ eingefügt und nebenan in den Artikeln "Donkey Kong 64‎" und "Super Smash Bros.‎" Falls du noch andere Artikel übernommen hast, füge dort bitte die Vorlage entsprechend hinzu. --Avatar 09:18, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Danke Danke, dass ist wirklich nett! Ich hätte da noch eine Frage an dich: Weißt du, wieviel eine neue X-Box 360 kostet? Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts wird wahrscheinlich so 60 - 70€ kosten, aber ich muss ja beides kaufen, daher ich ein Nintendo-Anhänger bin/war. Mfg Mario Lover Forum Wir haben doch schon so ein Forum, banjo-kazooie.forumieren.com. Mfg Mario Lover Ja, hast Recht, wäre sicher von Vorteil. Mfg Mario Lover So wie du es geschrieben hast, sieht es ja schon sehr gut aus! Mfg Mario Lover Partnerseite siehe: Benutzer_Diskussion:Mario Lover (auch Links) Skin Einen Skin kann ich nur als Admin anpassen; ohne Vorschau sieht es manchmal schlimm aus ;-) Mta 08:00, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Sind die Banner so ok? Und weiter: Den Kasten unterhalb der Partnerseiten sieht man nicht sofort. In der rechten Spalte sieht man den Kasten besser. Mta 09:19, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bezüglich der Adresse von MeerUndMehr: meerundmehr.wikia.com, nicht de.meerundmehr.wikia.com Dem Link und | muss ein Leerzeichen folgen. *Richtig: http://xy.wikia.com |Xy → Verlinkt richtig (Getrennt durch Leerzeichen) *Falsch: http://xy.wikia.com|Xy → verlinkt auf kompletten Textblock Partnerseiten Ganz im Gegenteil, ich finde es sogar besser, denn wir haben jetzt schon mehrere Partnerseiten, da würde die Haupseite zu lange nach unten gehen, also man müsste relativ lange scroolen, so ist es besser! Mfg Mario Lover Forum Danke für das erstellen vom Forum! Ich hätte da noch eine Frage: Wie ändert man eigentlich das Bild ganz links oben, wo wir jetzt ein Bild von Banjo und Kazooie aus Nuts & Bolts haben? Ich will unseres nicht ändern, ich würde es nur gerne aus Neugier wissen. Mfg Mario Lover :Gern geschehen :-P. Alle Informationen zum Ändern des Logos findest du hier. --Avatar 13:23, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Skin Wo editierst du? Mich kannst du auch fragen, wenn du ein Problem hast! Mta 15:21, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich hätte einen Vorschlag für die Hauptseite mit den Farben für den zukünftigen Skin (nur wenn es in Ordnung ist)! Spielwiese Mta 08:13, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Der Skin ist... sehr farbenfroh. Wenn es noch Anderungswünsche gäbe, wäre es besser, ich könnte direkt den Skin bearbeiten und müsste ihn nicht jedes mal hinterlegen, bis ihn dann jemand einfügt... Mta 08:33, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Zu kräftig? Linkfarben? Mta 08:34, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Willkommenstext Gestaltet mit! Was sollte alles rein? Schreibt das auf die Diskussionsseite von http://de.banjokazooie.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Willkommen Mta 13:07, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Gaming Footer Hallo BanjoTooie! Wikia hat nun einen neuen Gaming Footer erstellt, mit welcher Hilfe man viel leichter zwischen Gaming-Wikis wechseln kann. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass dadurch mehr Benutzer zu euch kommen können, da wir diesen Gaming Footer in möglichst vielen Gaming-Wikis einführen wollen. Derzeit beteiligen sich 95 Gaming-Wikias an der Vorlage. Dieser wird meistens gegen Ende der Hauptseite eingefügt und sieht wie folgt aus: Wikia Gaming Footer. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen und bis dahin, viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 09:45, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Ich schicke diese Nachricht auch an die anderen Administratoren und auch in weiteren 19 Gaming-Wikias aus. Ich bitte dich daher mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu antworten, da ich ansonsten sehr schnell den Überblick verliere. Danke im Voraus =) Tomsen (talk) 09:45, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) X-Box 360 Zurückgeschickt Weil diese X-Box 360 eine Arcade Version ist, also ohne Festplatte und das kannst vergessen. --Mario Lover 17:28, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Aber am Montag wird die richtige bestellt! --Mario Lover 17:29, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab mir jetzt sogar die mit 60 Gigabyte bestellt! Auch Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker ist schon vorbestellt, wodurch ich auch den Gratis-Code für Banjo-Kazooie (XBLA) bekomme, der mir leider herzlich wenig nutzt, da ich keinen Breitbandanschluss habe. Da bleibt eigentlich nur die Möglichkeit, mit Drathlos-Adapter, aber KA wie teuer das ist. Weißt du, ob man X-Box Arcade Spiele auch über USB-Stick auf die X-Box 360 übertragen kann? Denn wenn das gehen würde, wäre Banjo-Kazooie (XBLA) schon so gut wie auf meiner X-Box 360! --Mario Lover 12:13, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC)